In the fabrication of aircraft and other assemblies, it may be necessary to describe the build status of various components such as fastener openings in composite panels, for example and without limitations. The build status may include such information as the line on the panel in which the fastener opening is located, the size of the fastener opening and the type of fastener which is to be inserted in the opening. In a production planning environment, the build status of the components may be frequently edited and updated to optimize the production flow of the components during assembly.
Current methods of documenting the build status of components may include hand-drawing of the build status of the components on instructional sheets. However, this process may be laborious and time-consuming and consequently, may hinder the efficient flow of production. Therefore, the documents may be obsolete at the time of revision completion due to the high flow of changes affected by part and line balancing move efforts. Moreover, production illustrations using this format may be limited to size constraints when large panels or other parts are covered. Current CAD drawings which deliver the information may require manual updates with high administrative costs related to budgeted tool orders and drafting checker hours in a release system.
Therefore, a software-based system and method for expeditiously and efficiently changing structural feature designations relating to the build status of fastener openings or other structural features is needed.